


Carry On

by Candeecake



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Season/Series 13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 00:19:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14580822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candeecake/pseuds/Candeecake
Summary: Saying Yes isn't always a good thing. Especially when it comes to Archangels.





	Carry On

 

My fingers press the trigger of the gun. Gunshots echo the pale sky. Blood paints my face. I groan as an angel attempts to cuff me. I push my elbow into his face, knocking him to the ground. I turn my eyes to the fight. Ketch effortlessly knocks two monsters to the ground. Other Charlie holds a shadow to the ground with her heel. Mom’s golden hair flings in the hair; she lets out a battle cry of frustration. Sam swings a wooden rod into a ghost. It vanishes into specks of dust. Cas moves his angel blade through people like it was a paintbrush. Thunder roars in the clouds as Lucifer faces Michael. Jack is right behind Cas following his lead. All of a sudden a huge blast of light fills my sight. My feet run to a small clearing of charred bushes. The light clears as I find my team in shackles. They struggle to get free. Michael stands over them victoriously. 

 

“This is a bad idea bro. I can kick your ass.” Lucifer says. Gabriel rolls his eyes. Michael's eyes turn dark blue as he glares at them. His eyes widen in anger.

 

“Find me him..” I slowly widen my eyes in dread. _ I have no way of winning now unless... _

 

“You, Assbutt! We will win.” Jack’s voice echoes the void of the world.

 

“Nice son!”

“Language!” Castiel eyes Lucifer arching an eyebrow.

 

“What? I learned that word from you Castiel.” Michaels shadows darken the sunlight as he hovers over Jack.

 

“Well, Nephilim. How exactly are you going to win? I have managed to lock up your powers and kidnap all your allies.” I inch forward step by step.

 

“Dean is still out there.”

 

“Damn, right I am.” I stand in front of my family, allies, and Lucifer facing Michael's dark eyes.

 

“Take him.” His angels rush forward as I hold up my hands in surrender. Michael pauses before mumbling to his angels to stand down.

 

“I’m here to make a deal.” 

 

“A deal?”

 

“You let my family, friends, and Lucifer go, and you get to take a joy ride in my body forever.” The archangel ponders. The cool wind brushes through my hair. “Oh, and don’t invade my world.”

 

“And why would I want you as my vessel? A flannel- wearing little pest of a human.”

 

“Because in the other world, I was your doppelganger's true vessel.” He glances at his army before turning back to me.

 

“Deal.” He shakes my hand. I push down a gulp in my throat.

 

“Just let me say my goodbyes.” He groans but nods. I turn around to face them.  Pleading eyes and doubtful circumstances haunt me.

 

“Okay, Lucifer; I will never like you.” He nods his head in understanding. “Ketch and Gabriel, you’re okay.”

 

“How dare you, I saved your life.” I shush them with my hand. Finally, I turn to my family.

 

“Mom.” She cups my face with her shackled hands. Tears threaten to break her.

“Dean, don’t do this.” I try to sketch words to tell her. Sandy hair blows in the wind. Her musty jacket stenches of unspoken conversation and broken hearts.

 

“I just want to let you know. I forgive you for everything. And I hope you do too.  Live a nice life and don’t think about me at all. Protect Sam and Cas. I love you.” I kiss her forehead before moving on. She frantically tries to hold on to me before her pale, shaky fingers let go. I glance at Jack. He has a pondering face. An innocent face.

 

“Jack.” His hopeful eyes peer up. “I am so sorry for how I treated you. I was angry, and I took it out on you. Always stay on the path of what’s right and good. Kick ass, kid.” I move to Sammy. His eyes are filled with guilt and regret. I put a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Sammy, I told ya before. I don’t care what happens to me, just as long as you’re safe. There are too many words to say just how much you mean to me. Don’t go making deals. I think another world Eileen is behind you. Be happy. Carry on, Bitch.”

 

“Jerk,” Sam whispers. Finally, I move on to Castiel. He furrows his brow in frustration. I don’t touch him at all. His piercing sea blue eyes gaze into my eyes.

 

“Cas, My timing is literal hell, but I always wished something more would happen between us. Here goes nothing.” I crash my lips into his before letting go and dusting off my pants and standing up.

 

“Dean, wait-” I walk to Michael and nod before hearing any more words. A flash of light then nothing. My sight is transported into a small movie like screen. My limbs feel foreign as I feel trapped inside.  My mouth turns into a sinister smile.  _ No. _ I try to kick him out, but his grasp is too strong. My eyes lock onto Sam. Heat is stained on my hand as a ball of light threatens to explode from my hand. I hold on with all my might. My limbs are ready to give out any minute. I force my voice to talk. 

 

“You will not hurt them.” The light vanishes from my fingertips and my sight. I drift into darkness before waking up.

 

My mom is in an apron baking a cherry pie. Sam, Jack, and Cas sit at the table smiling. I feel happy; I feel wrong, I feel- My fingers press the cool metal of folk, dishes echo the room while blood colored cherry filling paints the table.


End file.
